Sam-Raye Warriors
See Category: Sam-Raye Warriors A Sam-'Raye Warrior' (Kneypish: Sam'''-'''Rayi, "Follower of the Code") is a member of a Sam-Raye Order within the shogunate or military-mastership of Kneypenn known as the Grand Order of Sam-Raye Warriors. The Sam-Raye Warriors of the Order of Living Sam-Raye are a notable exception, as they are not recognized by the Shogun of Kneypenn. Sam-Raye Warriors follow the Sam-Raye Code of Honor, meiyo meaning honor. Meiyo is an anagram of Mami or holiness, Ensso or war, Imgu or devotion, Yosa or goodness, and Om sacrifice. These are vague, but are more strictly defined by Sam-Raye Orders. For instance warriors of the Petrified Leaves swear to be holy unto the Orange Bear of War, to make war with those who threaten Witewood, to devote themselves to Witewood, to be good to those who are holy unto the bear, and to be willing to sacrifice their lives for any of these. Sam-Raye Warriors are some of this Earth's finest swordsmen, training from a young age with saals. At important events, and ceremonies, Sam-Raye Warriors are known to dress in big bulky armor, painted all sorts of colors, and to often wear some sort of heraldic helm, representing either their order, or their household. Most notably, the Red Typhoon wore his infamous red kraken helm. The Master of the Order of Jade Elephants is known to wear a jade elephant helm, adorned with huge ivory tusks. Otherwise, however, Sam-Raye are traditionally only lightly armored, and are trained much more in practicing the arts of stealth, secrecy, and cunning. They are not literally samurai, but are more of amalgamation of the two most famous warrior types from Japan, samurai, and ninjas. There are not very many Sam-Raye Orders, since they traditionally only work for goodlords, or are occasionally headed by goodlords. Becoming a Sam-Raye Warriors carries with it no real disadvantage, only the possibility of being branded a coward, and a traitor during times of war were one to run away from the battlefield. Sam-Raye Warriors are expected to exercise absolute obedience, and loyalty to their lord. The first shoguns decided this, believing that the possibility of a corrupt shogun in the future was too high, and that it would be unseemly for Sam-Raye Warriors who had broken their vows to the shogun to take the country away from corruption. One oathbreaker is no better than another, so they do not have Sam-Raye Warriors swear oaths to the state, or the shogun. Treason is therefore an altogether different crime, unrelated to breaking an oath. Sam-Raye Warriors participating in active rebellions under the orders of their lieges can not be charged with treason. If their goodlord dies, unless given orders to not do so, they may even continue the rebellion, and must not surrender. "Death before dishonor" is a common saying among Sam-Raye Warriors. If killed in battle, these warriors are given honorable burials and funerals with full military rites. This would be the case even if their lord's corpse had been tossed in a river, a common form of disposing of the corpses of traitors. Oftentimes however this would not be the case, and shoguns have found convoluted ways of charging Sam-Raye Warriors with treason or for some other crime, and dispose of their bodies in dishonorable ways. Category:Culture Category:History